In 2003 the OSUGCC Senior Leadership Team consisted of Michael A. Caligiuri, M.D. as Director, David E. Schuller, M.D. as Deputy Director, Michael Lairmore, D.V.M, Ph.D. as Associate Director for Basic Research, William E. Carson, M.D. as Associate Director for Clinical Research, Electra Paskett, Ph.D. as Associate Director for Population Sciences and Mr. Jeff Walker as Associate Director for Administration. At that time, the NCI review committee rated Senior Leadership as outstanding and noted: The outstanding Senior Leadership group has demonstrated the ability to address recommendations from the last review, recruited well-qualified investigators from outside of OSU, provided a successful environment for collaborative research, reorganized the programs, added appropriate new resources and is providing support for investigators as they prepare and submit proposals for peer-reviewed funding. Overall, this is viewed as a very strong Leadership team with appropriate vision for the future of cancer research at the OSUCCC. There were no shortcomings noted.